A variety of scenarios require signal handling. For example, radar systems and wireless communication systems include over-the-air signaling. One challenge associated with such systems is using multiple signals to increase information regarding detected objects while avoiding processing difficulties introduced by using multiple signals. For example, it is necessary for different signals to be orthogonal so that they can be individually detected and processed. One way of achieving orthogonality involves time division multiplexing (TDMA) in which signal transmissions are separated in time.
While TDMA can be an efficient way of increasing the number of signals available for object detection and analysis, TDMA techniques may introduce signaling errors that have to be addressed to provide accurate detection information. For example, TDMA may introduce an additional phase shift based on the difference in transmission timing and such a phase shift could skew object detection information if it is not properly recognized or its influence is not removed from the received detection signal processing techniques. When detecting moving objects TDMA-based phase shifts are related to the unknown velocity of the moving object, which increases the difficulties associated with processing detection signals including such a phase shift.